Moghedien
The investment advisor Lilen Moiral joined the Shadow long before the War of Power began, hiding her allegiance. A mistress of plotting and conspiring, she was known as the Spider - a moghedien. History One of the first to turn to the Shadow, Lilen Moiral hid her new allegiance, conspiring and plotting from the shadows. This later earned her the name Moghedien, a small spider from the Age of Legends that lived in hiding, with a poison that killed within seconds. She joined Lews Therin Telamon as an employee of his staff, and from her position directed several of the major setbacks for the Light in the early War. One of her plots for bringing down Lews Therin was foiled by Birgitte Silverbow, then known as Teadra. This made Moghedien swear to take a gruesome revenge on the hero. Always high in rank amongst the Chosen, her powers in Tel'aran'rhiod was second to none - not even the Daughter of the Night, Lanfear herself, despite being inferior in the Power in the waking world. Summoned together with the other twelve most powerful of the Forsaken, she finds herself being in the middle of the Hundred Companions' strike at Shayol Ghul, led by Lews Therin himself. Trapped inside, she slept for three thousand years. Release After the seals had weakened considerably during the Age, Moghedien was released upon the world again. Immediately she adapted to the new circumstances - fairly easy since her knowledge and power made her all but invincible. As with all Chosen, she holds the current Aes Sedai in contempt. She disguised herself as Gyldin, a Darkfriend merchant's servant to keep an eye on Liandrin and the other Black sisters in Tanchico. There, she planned to lay hands - not physically - on the sad bracelets in order to control Rand al'Thor, the Dragon Reborn. She walks into the inn that Elayne and Nynaeve were staying at and compels them to tell everything they have discovered on the Black Ajah so far. When Nynaeve finds out what was done to her she is furious. Moghedien's plans are then thwarted by Elayne Trakand and Nynaeve al'Meara, the latter actually winning a duel of the Power against the much more experienced Forsaken. She turned up in Amadicia, taking control of Liandrin and company; striking hard at Liandrin for trying to overstep herself. While spying on Rahvin, Sammael, Lanfear and Graendal, she found Nynaeve and Birgitte in Tel'aran'rhiod, trapping them and torturing Nynaeve, but is badly wounded by one of Birgitte's arrows. As a counterstrike, she tears Birgitte out of the Dream World, of which Moghedien considers herself the master. Salidar Moghedien disguised herself again, this time as Marigan. She sailed to Salidar with a group of Taraboner refugees who take shelter under Nynaeve, Elayne, and Birgitte, but she got sloppy and Nynaeve caught her in Tel'aran'rhiod by linking an a'dam to her. Nynaeve then uses her channelling ability to help Rand defeat Rahvin. Throughout this whole experience Moghedien is terrified showing why she likes to attack from the shadows. Elayne made a sort of a'dam for her that looks like a necklace and bracelet. Elayne and Nynaeve then extracted secrets of the One Power and the Age of Legends from her. As Elayne and Nynaeve's servant in Salidar, she teaches them some forgotten weaves and Talents of the One Power. She is finally freed from the a'dam by Aran'gar and taken to Shayol Ghul, to be first beaten by Shaidar Haran and then once more have her will stolen by a mindtrap, held by Moridin, again a slave to someone else's will. Recent She is sent by Moridin to track down Falion Bhoda and Ispan Shefar and check on their Angreal hunting progress in Ebou Dar. While there she spots Nynaeve in a boat and in a rage shoots Balefire at her. She is then used as a messanger along with Cyndane by Moridan to summon Graendal to him. She participated in the Battle near Shadar Logoth where she hid in the background during the whole exchange. Category:Forsaken